


Is this seat taken?

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Girls (TV), Peter Rabbit (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, kylux adjacent, mcsackler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: My first McSackler fic and I am a little excited. I love this adjacent and hope to write more.Though a little late, written for the Kylux XOXO Valentines' Challenge.Adam gets rejected on Valentines' Day and Thomas is NYC, alone. They happen to be at the same place at the same time.Feelings, fluff and more feelings happen.Sex between it all, of course. It *is* McSackler. (though it is not described in great detail)Not sure the Explicit rating was needed, I'm just so used to rating everything I write that way.Please forgive my imperfect grammar and punctuation and my past/present tense drifts.





	Is this seat taken?

For some reason, Adam thought it was a smart idea to try and get Hannah back. Well, he actually didn’t think it was a smart idea and he really didn’t want to but he felt pressured to. Pressured by friends, by society, even the calendar mocked him. Adam wasn’t sure why he cared this year, he never had in the past.

As he had always done when it came to Hannah, he made a mistake and though he felt dumb sitting at a dive bar, by himself on Valentines’ Day with a bouquet of flowers and a heart-shaped box of candy, he was incredibly grateful he screwed up. He was thankful she turned him down, he was thankful to be _alone_.

She was toxic, he didn’t like whom he was when he was with her. He knew he shouldn’t be at a bar of all places but he felt an indescribable call to be at this specific place. He didn’t know why. He promised himself he would only have two beers, with two glasses of water between and no shots, and no other drinks.

Thomas had arrived in New York a few days before Valentines’. It was an impromptu trip, he needed desperately to get away. His relationship with Bea ended as well as it could have, his shop was highly successful and he had competent employees. He felt it was about time he went on a holiday. A _real_ holiday.

He’s not sure why New York called out to him so strongly but he wasn’t going to ignore it. There was a reason for it, Thomas was sure of it.

He spent his first days in the city dealing with jetlag, trying to get used to the new time zone. He had booked himself into a five-star boutique hotel, so he had no desire to leave. He ordered room service, took luxurious baths with high-end spa products, and lazed around in a fluffy robe.

By the third day he was restless and though he was still slightly jetlagged, he decided to go out.

He looked at the clothes that hung in the closet and decided he would deviate from his usual. He wanted, _needed_ an adventure. He chose a pair of slim fit jeans, a sharp button-up, and dress shoes. Yes, he still looked prim and proper but he wasn’t in a suit, that’s all that mattered.

When he stepped out onto the city street, he noticed how everyone seemed to be paired up and everyone looked so in love. It took Thomas a moment before he realized. Christ. Valentines’ Day.

Not only would places be crawling with lovesick couples, but every place would also be at capacity and impossible to get a table. He thought for a brief moment that maybe he should go back to his room and put on a movie and enjoy a proper wank. He sighed and looked around before he decided he’d best look for a place. He couldn’t go back, needed this night out.

He found himself outside of a seedy establishment. Well, it looked seedy to Thomas and it didn’t look busy… at least from where he stood on the street. It took him a good five minutes to get the nerve to actually walk in.

The bar was busy but not with couples. There were groups of friends with men and women; single men and single women. It had potential. He took a seat at the bar and ordered a whiskey, happy with the choice he had made.

Adam noticed the man as soon as he stepped inside. He didn’t look like he belonged; he was too well dressed and way too handsome, he looked too proper. He was gorgeous really and Adam couldn’t take his eyes off him.

He watched, not in a creepy way, at least he hoped it wasn’t creepy, and waited to see if anyone was going to join the man. There were seats on each side of him and Adam wasn’t sure, he couldn’t tell if he was waiting for someone. Maybe he was waiting for his girlfriend, wife, boyfriend, husband… maybe it was a Tinder or Grindr date. Adam’s brain was in overdrive. He couldn’t stop thinking about all the different combinations and scenarios.

Adam watched and waited and looked at his phone. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes. Twenty minutes. The man still sat alone and Adam couldn’t help but notice others checking out the man at the bar. Ladies and men alike checked the man out. Adam felt something wash over him. He grabbed his stuff, took a deep breath and made his way to the bar.

Thomas was taking it easy, sipping his whiskey and keeping to himself. He noticed people look in his direction and had a feeling he may get some unwanted attention sooner or later. He was dreading that. He just wanted to drink alone and in peace.

That all seemed to change when he heard someone place their things down beside him. He tried to pay no mind but the flowers and the candy caught his attention. He groaned, of all the places the person could have sat.

Thomas turned in his seat to face the person and he had to look up, way up. The man was large, tall and broad with deep eyes. He was gorgeous… but clearly, he was waiting for someone since he had flowers and candy in hand.

When the man turned and looked up at Adam, he seemed to have stolen Adam’s breath. Seafoam green eyes, perfect complexion, and perfect hair. The man was not subtle when he looked Adam up and down. He had to clear his throat. “Is this seat taken?”

Oh, his voice. Thomas was done for. He wanted to pull the man into the chair himself but he didn’t of course. “The seat is free.”

And that accent. It all made sense to Adam now, the pieces clicking together perfectly. “Thank you,” Adam said softly as he sat down and motioned to the bartender to bring over his second and final beer. “My name is Adam. May I ask yours?”

Adam extended his hand and Thomas stared at it; how thick his arm was, how large his hand was, how long his fingers were. Thomas extended his hand, so small in comparison. “Thomas.”

Adam grasped Thomas’ hand and shook it gently but then didn’t move to let go. Adam just stared into Thomas’ eyes, he really couldn’t place the colour. Thomas smiled then, he had a feeling he knew what Adam was thinking.

“Seafoam green with a hint of battleship grey.”

“Pardon?”

“ I assumed you were trying to figure out my eye colour?”

Adam grinned widely, slightly on the playful side. “It is wonderful to meet you, Thomas.”

Adam’s beer came and he grabbed it with his free hand. They had yet to let go. Thomas thought about pulling away but Adam seemed so content and seemed in no hurry to let go.

Those seafoam green with a hint of battleship grey eyes were now almost completely black. Adam had watched the gradual change with much interest. He’s had time to study those eyes, how they shift in colour, especially now that he’s on his back, Thomas riding him with all he’s got. This isn’t the first time… maybe the fourth, or fifth, maybe sixth, since Adam brought Thomas home.

Adam’s apartment told the story; shoes haphazardly placed near the door, clothes immediately followed, the flowers he had bought for Hannah were destroyed, petals everywhere; the box of chocolates had been opened, devoured and the box and wrappers thrown to the floor.

They fucked on the couch, the chair, kitchen counter, and table, in the shower, on the vanity… but Adam would have to say this was his favourite. Thomas kept him captive here, fucking himself on Adam’s massive cock, those eyes piercing into Adam’s own. Thomas was loud and demanding, he knew what he wanted and it drove Adam wild. Thomas was so different than all the others.

It had been a long time since Adam had been with another man; he had been so caught up with Hannah, his career, Jessa, Hannah again… but it was obvious to Adam now as he thrust up into Thomas, watching how Thomas arched his back and ground down his hips, that this was what he had been waiting for. All those mistakes, all those relationships, all that time alone, all led Adam here.

It had been a long time since Thomas had been with another man. He had been so caught up at Harrods, working desperately for a promotion that would never come, he had had that breakdown, had to make his way to the country, he had to have that experience with Bea. If everything had been _perfect_ , he wouldn’t be here now. He wouldn’t be in Adam’s apartment, a man who only hours ago was a stranger, he wouldn’t be getting the fucking of his life, and not just once. Multiple times.

Adam’s grip on Thomas’ hips tightened, grunts and long moans fell from Adam’s lips as Thomas’ struggled to keep his pace, struggled to keep it together. He didn’t want this to end. He knew their time was coming to an end, he wasn’t a fool. But he thought if he didn’t come then they would stay like this, he could stay in New York, in Adam’s bed, and in Adam’s arms. He couldn’t, he just didn’t want to truly let go.

Adam noticed Thomas drifting; it scared him actually, how tuned to Thomas he already was. “Thomas, darling. Come back to me.” Adam was shocked by the sound of his voice; the tone and words so soft and genuine. So much more than he had ever been before.

Thomas’ gaze returned to Adam and Adam smiled wide, his eyes bright. “There he is. Now, let me see you come.” Adam punctuated his last words with brutal thrusts, which hit Thomas’ prostate with precision. Even if he wanted to, Thomas could no longer hold back.

Thomas screamed when he came, having never felt anything like it before. He had never come untouched, had never felt anything so connected in his life. His come streaked Adam’s chest and the sound Thomas made, how his body clamped around Adam and the sensation of Thomas’ come hit his skin, Adam came with a wail of his own.

Adam let go of Thomas’ hips and gently brought Thomas down to lie against him. After everything, neither man cared about the come on Adam’s chest. They would have a shower soon enough.

“How long are you in New York?” whispered words against heated skin. The answer Thomas afraid to give and Adam afraid to hear.

Thomas sighed and lifted his head slightly to look Adam in the eye and to run his fingers through Adam’s sweaty, messy strands. “I’m here for another week.”

It wasn’t as bad as it could have been but a week didn’t seem long enough. Adam _knew_ it wouldn’t be long enough.

Before he could think, more words fell from Adam’s mouth, “Stay, with me. Here. For the rest of the week. Cancel your hotel. Stay here. Please.” Adam’s eyes widened, almost as if he himself couldn’t believe the words that came out of his mouth.

Thomas opened, then shut his mouth; his eyes searching Adam’s, looking for truth or deception… he wasn’t sure. What Thomas found, startled him, he found the truth but he also found acceptance, joy and something else… something much different and _more_ than just physical attraction and mutual desire.

“Please, Thomas. Stay.”

Thomas woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee, freshly baked bread and bacon. He sat up in time to see Adam enter the bedroom with a tray and a smile. Thomas smiled back warmly and patted the bed for Adam to sit. They drank coffee and Adam fed Thomas tiny morsels of breakfast treats.

They had done this every morning for close to a week, and with each new day, both men dreaded getting up, didn’t look forward to starting their day. They knew it was impossible but they hoped that if they just stayed in bed, the days would never end.

Thomas told Adam to stay home but as Adam is Adam, he did what he wanted, and what he wanted was to see Thomas off to the airport and to stay with him until the bitter last moment. They held hands in the cab but didn’t speak, just stared at each other as the city passed them by. Thomas didn’t see a lot of New York this trip, but he saw what was most important. More precious than a monument, more awe-inspiring than the Statue of Liberty.

“Call me when you get home?”

“But what about the –“

“Call me when you get home?”

“Yes.”

They kissed as they always had but there was something different this time. Something more.

“I love you, Adam Sackler.”

“I love you, Thomas McGregor.”

Adam watched as Thomas went through security and watched when Thomas disappeared from his sight. His heart broke but Adam refused to cry. He had the most amazing week of his life, and that was not something to regret or cry about.

Adam was on autopilot the cab ride home and Thomas’ departure truly hit him once he got home. Adam could still smell Thomas in the air, could see as clear as day where they fucked like their lives depended on it, and Adam swore he could still Thomas’ throaty moans.

Hours later when Adam’s phone rang, he pounced on it immediately, hoping it would be Thomas and he wasn’t disappointed.

“You sound so tired…”

“I hardly slept for a week, don’t you remember? Or have you forgotten already?”

“That’s not funny. Don’t joke like that.”

“Adam?”

“Yes.”

Thomas couldn’t continue. He was foolish, this whole thing was foolish.

“Thomas? Are you still there?”

Adam sounded so worried and sincere that Thomas had to continue.

“I can’t leave my life here… it’s complicated… but you can’t leave New York.”

“Who said I couldn’t?”

“Adam, don’t be daft. Your career.”

“Yeah, but I heard London –“

“Adam…”

“I’ve already talked to my agent… and things are already in motion.”

“Adam…what? What are you saying?”

“We won’t be apart for long. My agent, well. Yeah. I got the lead in a play in London…so, uhm…yeah.”

“ADAM!”

“Next week. I’ll be in London next week. I know you don’t live in London but…”

“Yes. Yes! Adam! Yes!”

When Adam’s not in London for rehearsal, he is with Thomas. He hangs out at Thomas’ shop; they fuck lazily each morning and fuck desperately at night.

When the show opens, Thomas is there, a proud boyfriend, and he is there for every show. Adam constantly blows everyone away and the critics love him. Every night they go to the after party, but every night they leave early to retire to Adam’s room. Alone.

The times that Thomas may get insecure, Adam is there to kiss it all away. Thomas is the only person Adam wants. Critical fame is nice but Thomas is the most important thing in Adam’s life. The show gets extended and Adam finds more success in London than he ever had in New York.

He thinks briefly of contacting Hannah, to thank her for her denial all those months ago… he quickly decides against it.

Instead, he thanks Thomas, showers him with better flowers and more decadent chocolates.

Only the best for him.

 


End file.
